


Time

by BottomlessAbyss



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, a tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss/pseuds/BottomlessAbyss
Summary: They have time. They have all the time in the world.





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when your computer is out of commission and you want to write smut, so you write from your phone and leave it, only to come back and go a completely different route than originally planned. At this point, the muse write themselves and I'm tired of looking at this, so please enjoy! I apologize for any typos. I never have a beta on hand. 
> 
> I want to take the time to thank a special someone for always encouraging me, for always believing in me when I feel so lackluster. This is for you♡

Uruha would rather stuff his mouth full of Ruki's cock and swallow him without preamble than risk what lingering afterthoughts tie to him in his mind like weights at his ankles promising to drag him to the bottom of the ocean floor and further away from breaking the surface. Both are a blessing and a curse. His dazed decision is worth the loud moan that rings above him as he grips Ruki tight and assist to bring him close when the blonde nearly scrambles to make his way up from between his thighs, welcoming the unforgiving roll of his hips above his face as he sighs Uruha's name like a hymn between choruses of pleasured sighs and stuttered praise. He lets Ruki fuck into his mouth, encouraging him to move as he pleases once shifting a hand to grope at the plush of an arse cheek and squeeze so tight it boarders painful, but it's nothing but pleasure for Ruki - the way he knows it; the way he remembers.

Right now, everything is solely muscle memory and want, a deeply rooted desire to tear away the seams that holds Ruki together the way Ruki had done for him. Ruki had waltzed right into his life with an air of demand, unfathomable allure and a spark to prove something with each tease of his mouth, tongue and hands; to leave his mark and never be forgotten as he swallowed him down again and again, fitting as much as he could and what he couldn't reach... determination had always been his strong point. He pulled Uruha apart in ways Uruha wouldn't dare allow anyone else, let Ruki reduce him to nothing but a glossy, dazed gaze, a mess flushed from the tops of his thighs to the tips of his ears; eyes hooded and almost misty and mouth full, nostrils flaring as he inhales sharply and exhales on a dark, husky moan that Ruki makes him smother - force-feeding it back to him when he slowly thrusts into his mouth and trembles in the palms of Uruha's hands that hold him with tight desperation to touch and feel.

He lets Ruki because there isn't anyone else. A part of him - that little voice at the back of his head - admits that there never had been, even when there was. Somewhere along the timeline of his life that he couldn't pinpoint to save his life, his heart had looked at Ruki and said 'it's you, it's you, it could only ever be you’ and he couldn't escape it even when he believed he had. Both a blessing and a curse.

"Holy fuck," Ruki marvels weakly, so, so hopelessly lost in the haze that makes his thighs caging Uruha's head tremble, enamored by Uruha's smoldering gaze that never once stray from holding his undivided attention. "You feel so good. So fucking _good_." His fingers slip from holding onto the headboard of the bed, reaching to tangle in Uruha's mused tresses and dare to give a delicious pull that has Uruha's eyes fluttering as his fingers give an appreciative squeeze to Ruki's arse in return. When a finger slides past the cheeks to lewdly caress him, Uruha savors the way Ruki stutters and melts into the way Uruha touches him, soft and pliant and sensually raw in his element as his jaw slacks and his grip tightens in Uruha's hair, drawing out the roll and rock of his hips that now bask in being spread open by hands that cup handfuls of his arse in each palm with strategic ease.

In that moment, Ruki takes his breath away. Ruki is still worked open and slick from his own prep prior to making him tremble and shake like a leaf in an autumn's breeze under countless minutes - minutes that felt like stretches of eternity - of edging, and he takes the penetrating intrusion so good, moaning like a goddamn dream as Uruha's middle finger sliding inside him with such lubricated ease after collecting a stray mess of saliva to be safe and sure. Uruha fights to breathe through his nostrils with an absent hum, allowing his head to fall back onto the mattress with a resounding wet 'pop' from his mouth when he releases Ruki's cock and coughs, muffling what tiny gasps that crack through his labored breathing when he turns his head to press deep kisses to the supple skin of Ruki's inner left thigh after he allows the petite man above him to rub his cock along Uruha's cheek much to his encouragement throughout it all; not minding how much more of a mess it made him.

He needed to catch his breath just for a moment. Soon enough he could resume back to letting Ruki use him as he please, chase after his own pleasure above his face and rock back into the strong promise of persistent thrusts of Uruha's fingers that were on a mission to find that certain sensitive nook that makes him see stars behind his eyelids and gasp for a god that resides right underneath him. Right now, it is his own personal selfishness that spurs him to gently retract his fingers after stopping short of falling into a rhythm and give a more gentler squeeze to Ruki's thighs, and whatever else his hands could possibly reach. He just needed a moment, needed to catch his breath and savor what skin his lips landed next in his aimless splay of kisses one after the other. The affectionate caresses of Ruki's fingers carding through his hair is almost an afterthought, an action that doesn't quite grip him to acknowledge and out of the headspace that consumes him until he finds himself lifting his head to chase after the skin he's latched himself to when Ruki shifts above him just enough so they're eye to eye, nose to nose.

"Hey, hey," Ruki husks, breathy and beautiful and softened by the smoldering, dazed gleam that must illuminate Uruha's mien as he cups his cheek and slowly traces his thumb along Uruha's lips, "you alright? Too much?"

It takes a moment, Uruha simply enjoying the contact his parted lips receive and admiring the concern that cracks through the coffee brown irises of Ruki's eyes, but he shakes his head, eventually. The problem rested in the fact that there had been a perfect measure of nearly being too much and barely being enough at all, and he wanted to stop simply because a particular train of thought crossed his mind and dawning realization made him wonder. It ghosted over old thoughts he had spent so long stuffing back into the crooks and crannies of his mind that couldn't be reached, yet here it was, making him reflect at the most worst possible time. His simple gesture doesn't seem to convince Ruki enough, though. He leans in and, after the most split second of hesitance, press a kiss to Uruha's temple, brushes his damp fringe back to press another to his heated forehead, lingering there before trailing softer kisses across his brow and down the slope of his nose.

"I'm fine," Uruha assures, using a hand to gently hold onto Ruki's wrist as if it would further help ground him as he tips his head back just in time to catch Ruki's lips for a lingering kiss. One that restores some rekindled spark from earlier when he discovers with lewd satisfaction that he can still taste himself on Ruki's tongue. It makes him roll his hips upward and grind against Ruki's thigh with a husky rumble of a hum. "I was just thinking."

"You're thinking," Ruki parrots slowly against his lips once drawing back just a tad and arches an eyebrow after ceasing his movements all together, skeptical. "at a time like this? Should I be worried about who you're thinking of while my cock's in your mouth and I'm riding your face?" Uruha has the nerve to pull away just enough to huff out a chortle, rich and deep, cracking a somewhat dazed crooked smile as he peers up and meets Ruki's gaze that watches him so closely, despite the lazy smirk that quirks a corner of his lips. "You're laughing, but I'm so fucking serious."

"I know you are. That's what makes this humorous," Uruha snickers. "You, managing to be ridiculous, when we both know you're the only one I'm thinking about right now." He steals a kiss, quick and easy as mapping a trail across his jawline and under, down the length of his neck and holding Ruki close as he wraps his arms around his waist. "I was thinking - wondering..." Had he kissed him enough? Before, when they had been bright eyed and hardheaded and clumsily foolish when it came to matters of the heart, had he? They mutually had their shortcomings, the inability to meet each other halfway when pride, personally, was Uruha'a choice of poison for his end of the share, and quite a few odds and ends, but surely he had kissed Ruki enough in the more closely woven memories they shared outside of what bounded them together already by divine fate itself. It didn't make sense to speak of it now when they had just had a long overdue talk not too long ago, but he was sure he would eventually just as Ruki would be vocal to express the thoughts they still plague him. One segment of conversation couldn't and wouldn't be enough to fully hash out and fix what needed to be repaired. It would take time and patience, leaving them both raw emotionally, mentally.

It will be worth it. What they share is worth the work and raw vulnerability.

"Wondering, what?" Ruki's low, patient murmur at his ear is what draws Uruha from his thoughts, and the guitarist hums, pressing a slow, lingering kiss to a spot right beneath Ruki's ear - the spot he knows that makes for other weak in the knees and his heart stutter.

"Wondering if you knew how much I love you," Uruha whispers, soft and with the same ease as it is breathing. His chest feels lighter, the restraints at the ankles of his thoughts relinquishing enough to let him swim up, up, up towards the surface. "How much it may exceed my want for you to ride me until you can't anymore." he adds, skimming his hands up Ruki's back with the faintest skim of his fingernails, splaying out his fingers and cupping the nape of his neck with one of his hands. He squeezes, nice and slow, and takes his time in parting his lips to suck a blushing bruise just below Ruki's jawline.

He knows Ruki will chew him out in a span between now and when he discovers the series of hickeys that would, for some, be unsuccessful to hide from the public's gaze later, yet won't complain of the red marks of passion Uruha fully intends to leave behind when Ruki _does_  ride him; make him see stars and trace constellations from his clavicle to the depths of his mouth with his tongue and breathe life into his lungs when he forgets how to breathe in his chase for ecstasy for the second time tonight. He knows, but it doesn't stop him from doing so anyway, and from the weak noise that he draws from the man above him it seemed that Ruki didn't mind, either. Not now, at the least.

"I want you." _In every way, shape and form possible,_ but he doesn't have to say it. Not when he knows Ruki understands. He can see it in the soft glow of the rosy hue that dusts his cheeks and the hooded gaze of his eyes. He can taste it on the flat of his tongue when Ruki kisses him, tenderly cupping his cheek and gradually deepening the kiss they share, licking into his mouth and shifting against his hips to adjust and reach between them to touch him, but he'll say it anyway. Only because he wants to. As many times it takes. Because it's well worth the sighed whisper of ' _I love you more_ ' Ruki breathes into him.

They have time. They have all the time in the world.


End file.
